A Shadowy Watcher
by InvaderPip
Summary: What happens when an Irken has a demon who is based upon Nny's Wall Demon crash lands on Earth? Read and find out! Please review, as well! All Flamers will be put at the mercy of our Blue Meanie Dogs. Rated pg-13 just to be safe.


****

=Disclaimer!!= This story was written by me (Pip) & Merry(Zad, account name: that guy who died) We do NOT own Invader Zim, or any of its characters. They belong to the most holy Jhonen Vasquez. HOWEVER, we DO own Pip, Zag, (MY characters) Zad, & Naz (Merry's characters) Got it? GOOOOD. AND THERE IS NO LOVE INTEREST!! NONE AT ALL!! 

A female Invader hung on to what was the Voot Cruiser equivalent to a dashboard, her blue eyes wide with fear, all the warning signals blaring and screeching as loud as they could. Her ship had suddenly, and without warning, went haywire, all the engines simultaneously breaking down, leaving the Invader at the hands of Fate. The mass of steel and plastic spun out of control, headed for Earth's atmosphere, the invader opened her mouth to scream, but hit the plastic bubble dome, and fell back to her seat, unconscious. 

****

=Someplace in a dark alleyway on Earth, a year later= 

An invader, his skin so pale it seemed grey wandered down a dank alleyway. As he passed, the solitary streetlamp dimmed and went out, leaving his face in shadow and making his black eyes seem like pits. He leaned against the wall, not noticing the figure watching, sitting on the wall above. The figure was covered in reddish and bluish silver stains. 

'Drip....' 

The invader looked up quickly, and glanced around nervously. 'Wh-who's there?' he called out, his voice quavering. 

'Drop....' the figure's voice was female. 'Splash.' 

He backed up, his jaw clenched to hide his chattering teeth. 

'Drip.... It falls...Drop.... It lands...Splash...a pool of crimson water...' The female jumped down, spider legs extending from what looked like her back. 'Hello...' she said calmly. 

He stiffened. The streetlamp bulb brightened and blew out in a shower of sparks. But what frightened him most was not the blood. 'I...know you.' 

She smiled, revealing her sharp teeth, which were filed down to points, the only thing visible besides her sapphire eyes which were glowing slightly and retracted her spider legs. 'And vice versa...Hello, Zad...' 

He stepped backward, wringing his hands behind his back, troubled by he knew not what. 'H-Hello, Pip...' His voice quavered. 

Her eyes scanned the area quickly. 'What are you doing HERE, on this filthy, worm-infested planet?' 

He looked up sharply. 'Running. Running from Irk.' 

She tilted her head. 'Running? Pardon my curiosity, but why?' 

'They were afraid. Once an invader hit my sister. His voot cruiser exploded and he was killed. I was the only one nearby.' 

She looked at him. 'SO? It could have been a mechanical error. Why would they be afraid?' 

'There was no mechanical error. You know they would check for that. The cruiser was fine. Its engine overheated without a plausible reason, and I was standing next to it'.' 

She rolled her eyes. 'Please...I don't believe that they blamed you for something that was random like that. Maybe an alien life form hi-jacked it, and sabotaged it.' 

'There was nothing wrong with the cruiser. And Purple is superstitious. And after all, I DID do it...' he shuddered, remembering.   
She looked away. 'I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you by bringing back old memories.' ' 

'It's okay...' he looked around at the shadows, which seemed to shift just a little, and only when you weren't paying attention. 

She stared at the shadows, as well; they were flickering, and swirling. 'Not again...I just fed it...' She mumbled, looking at her blood stained clothes. 

He tilted his head. 'Eh? What are you talking about?' 

'The Watcher....' she mumbled. 

'The....W-watcher?' He gulped nervously. 'You know of the watcher?' he stared at the two deep scars on her face. 

'_You _know of the watcher?!' her eyes widened. 'Why would you know about the watcher?' 

'I don't...not really, but it sounds so familiar.' He took a slow step back.   
Pip shuddered.' The watcher,' she said quietly, glancing around paranoidly, 'is a demon thing...it infests the minds of the weak and controls the minds of the strong.' 

'And it has possessed you. Right....?' Zad's eyes were huge. 

She nodded 'I don't know exactly when or where it first started, but its been going on since after my first training mission back on Irk...' her voice was hoarse. 

'Training missions. Bah!' Zad spat disgustedly. 

Pip said nothing; she seemed lost in thought. The shadows twisted more vigorously. The shadow of an Irken formed on the wall behind Pip, but the shadow had eyes. Glowing bloodred eyes. 

Zad drew in his breath in a sharp gasp. 

Pip's head snapped up, and her eyes turned black and she began advancing on Zad. He stepped back, eyes going wide with fear at something familiar and yet totally unknown. His foot hit a rock on the road and he fell back, crying out in pain, his wrist at an odd angle. 

Pip's head snapped back and her eyes returned to their former blue. 'Zad!' She cried out, furious with herself. 'Damn...damn damn damn!' She walked up to him quickly, and bent down next to him. 'Are-are you all right? I didn't hurt you...did I?' She looked at the ornate dagger she held in her left hand, a dragon curled around the hilt, flecks of dried blood covered the blade. 

'No. I fell...' his teeth were clenched to hide the pain, afraid to show weakness. 

She looked at him. 'Let me see that...' a first aid kit popped out of her backpod. 

He blinked, all reason telling him to get up and run as fast as he could. 'Okay' he held his arm out. 

She looked at him for a while, then put a splint on his arm. 'Well, I guess that'll work for now, until we can get to my lab, there I can actually fix the bone...' she trailed off, and threw down the dagger. 

'Thanks' he got unsteadily to his feet and glanced at the dagger. He had the feeling he'd seen it somewhere before. He had a brief flash of memory...a female invader, as pale as he, her eyes glowing a sickly yellow, a dagger at someone's throat. It flashed-no, he didn't want to remember, he would _not _think about it. 

Pip looked at him, then followed his gaze. 'What...? It's just a dagger...Not STILL afraid of those, are you?'' 

'Still? I-I don't know what you mean...' He shook off the feeling of de'ja'vu. 

'Naz always had a dagger with her, and you' d always get freaked when she'd pretend to kill you.' She grinned. 'You were so gullible...' She sighed, and shook her head, still grinning. 

'You know my sister?' Zad asked, confused. 

Pip tilted her head. 'What?! _Knew_ her?! She was my best friend apart from you! She gave me that dagger!' 

Zad shook his head. 'I don't know what you mean! I've never seen you before! I mean-' He squinted at her 'I...' He broke off, looking very lost. 

Her eyes widened. 'you don't remember, do you?' 

'No. I mean...I don't know...I mean...I reconize you...oh...' he broke off, realizing he had NO idea what he was saying. 

She sighed. 'Never mind. Come on. Let's go to my base so we can fix your arm' She wandered out of the alleyway after picking up he dagger. 

He shrugged and followed, street lamps dimming as he passed. 

Once into the street, the shadowy figure that had been watching crept out and followed silently. As he passed under a light his glasses flashed. 

Pip's antenna twitched but she did not turn. 'Who's there?' 

Dib stepped out smiling in that evil way he smiles (a/n he looks so cute when he does that! ^^) , and snapped a photo. 'I have proof now! Real photographic evidence!' He began to run in their direction-also the direction of his house, intending to swerve around them. As he passed, he clipped Zad's elbow and they both fell down. Zad yelled in pain. 

Pip turned, her eyes narrowed to slits. 'Dib...', she hissed, her eyes turning black. 

Dib's eyes widened in fear as she advanced on him, the dagger in her hand. 

****

=End chapter One= Whudda think?? Please review!!! Muahahah! Next chapter preview: Dib meets his fate (or not...) and Zad gets stoned!


End file.
